Convivência
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! 5x4x5, canon, narração em primeira pessoa: Wufei, capítulo único. Wufei e Trowa decidem viver juntos, mas a convivência pode não ser fácil quando se é para dividir seu amado com tantos outros.


**Convivência**

 _Por: Aryam_

* * *

 **Observações** : 5x3x5, canon, narração em primeira pessoa: Wufei, capítulo único.

 **Sumário** : Wufei e Trowa decidem viver juntos, mas a convivência pode não ser fácil quando se é para dividir seu amado com tantos outros.

* * *

 **N.A.** : Este é meu encerramento oficial da **Semana Wufei**. Gostaria de agradecer de todo o coração a Diana Lua, Angioletto, Keiko Maxwell, Lis Martin, Litha-chan, Sanaelsama, Asuka Maxwell, MaiMai e Guest [quando a pessoa não deixa apelido, o comentário fica como "Guest", então obrigada pessoa Anônima!] pelos comentários! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo em ver que gostaram das fics! Foi um prazer poder compartilhá-las.

Faço um agradecimento especial a Diana Lua por ter apoiado muito eu e a Illy-chan! E ainda ter postado uma fic própria, como presente, participando do projeto! Obrigada, Diana!

 **N.A.2** : Obrigada também a Illy-chan por embarcar nesse projeto maluco comigo! Ainda tem muito por vir! Avante, Illy!

 **N.A.3** : Lista completa e atualizada com todas as fanfics participantes no fim da fic.

Nos vemos na próxima semana do **Projeto Pilotos**!

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

Não era fácil a convivência com Trowa Barton.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginara quando nos conhecemos na guerra. Lembro-me de ficarmos num silêncio confortável dividindo um café ruim sob a luz da lua ao redor de uma fogueira. Pensei em como gostei dele de imediato e o quanto tínhamos em comum. O quanto eu achara fácil ficar ali, ao seu lado, e poder esquecer dos problemas de uma guerra devastadora por alguns minutos.

Quando, alguns anos após o incidente Mariméia, decidimos morar juntos, dando um grande passo em oficializar nossa relação, achei que seria uma convivência tranquila e relaxante, levando em conta nosso namoro.

Éramos dois nômades tentando criar raízes. Eu devia ter esperado alguns problemas de... adaptação. Principalmente quando Trowa insistiu num terreno vasto, aberto e afastado da cidade. A casa em si não era grande, mas tínhamos um espaçoso gramado ao redor, cercado por mata. Para realizar o desejo dele, precisei pedir transferência no Preventer do QG das colônias para a Terra. Ele largou sua vida no circo e eu abri mão de meu querido apartamento no centro.

Eu amo o espaço, fazia parte de mim; mas amo mais Trowa e ele ama a natureza, então cedi, sabendo que várias missões do meu trabalho me levariam a viajar para as colônias novamente.

* * *

Um belo dia, cheguei em casa sendo recepcionado por latidos. Trowa adotara um cachorro. "Tudo bem," pensei, "temos bastante espaço e não estamos com problemas financeiros. Podemos ter um cachorro.". Eu preferiria que ele tivesse me consultado antes, mas não me incomodou tanto.

Contudo, uma semana depois, outro cachorro apareceu. E outro. E outro mais. E um casal de coelhos. Depois cinco filhotes de gatos. Um papagaio. Mais um gato.

Tentava ser paciente, mas eu já estava prestes a dar um basta quando certa manhã encontrei um cavalo bloqueando meu carro, impedindo-me de sair para o trabalho.

— Trowa! — gritei irritado.

Eu tinha chegado no limite. Nossa casa deveria ser um santuário de paz e sossego, um local para ficarmos juntos, não um zoológico. Os animais faziam barulho, emporcalhavam tudo e drenavam nossas contas bancárias. E, pior, Trowa passava tanto tempo cuidando da bicharada que eu só o via à noite, quando ele se deitava em nossa cama para dormir ao meu lado. Eu ainda tinha de aguentar as ligações da irmã maluca dele me perguntando porque Trowa não a ligava mais.

Ele chegou com o cabelo bagunçado e sem camisa, usando o short de pijama. Geralmente, Trowa se levantava mais cedo do que eu para começar a alimentar os animais antes mesmo de ele tomar café da manhã e se arrumar.

— De onde, em nome de Nataku, saiu esse cavalo?!

— Ah. Resgatamos ele de um dono abusivo — explicou-me com um tom neutro e calmo.

— Por que está falando no plural?!

— Eu e o pessoal da ONG.

— Que ONG?! — Juro, às vezes acho que ele tenta me deixar nervoso de propósito. E meu pavio já não é muito longo. — Você não me falou que tinha se juntado a uma ONG!

Ele cruzou os braços, olhando para o chão com uma expressão de culpa.

— Não falei? Desculpa.

Respirei fundo.

— Trowa. — Coloquei ambas as mãos em seus ombros fortes e falei no tom mais gentil que pude. — Isso não é normal. Você está saindo do controle.

— Mas... — ele falou baixo com timidez. Raramente eu o via tão vulnerável. — Eu sempre quis uma família grande.

Suspirei e apertei os ombros dele com afeição.

— Mas dessa forma você está perdendo a família que você já tem.

Seu olho visível se arregalou e ele se jogou nos meus braços, abraçando-me apertado, sendo prontamente correspondido.

— Eu te amo — ele falou na minha orelha — mais do que os bichos.

— Mais do que todos eles juntos?

— Mais do que todos os bichos do mundo juntos.

Eu sorri e o apertei com mais força.

* * *

Consegui convencê-lo de fazer uma feira de adoção. Quem diria que usar um ex-piloto Gundam bonitão como garoto propaganda faria tanto sucesso. Eu mesmo bati as fotos para a divulgação.

Conseguimos nos livrar de quase todos os animais, mesmo que cada doação doesse um pouco nele. Para o meu alívio, os coelhos se foram antes de terem a chance de se multiplicarem... mas o cavalo ficou... Não se pode ganhar todas.

Foi um pouco mais difícil convencê-lo a fazer terapia, mas foi a vez de ele ceder por mim. Alguns animais ainda apareciam de vez em quando e eu tinha que ficar preparado para atualizá-los no site de adoção para não deixar as coisas saírem do controle outra vez.

Eu sabia que, com o tempo, nossa convivência se tornava cada vez mais fácil.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster**

 _Fanfics autorais:_

Convivência [capítulo único]

Bilhetes [1 a 8 — EM ANDAMENTO]

Jornada [2 — EM ANDAMENTO — atualização na próxima Semana do Projeto Pilotos]

Pudor intermitente [capítulo único]

Tácito [capítulo único]

 _Fanfics traduzidas:_

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child [1 — Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

 _Fanfic autoral:_

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — EM ANDAMENTO]

 _Fanfic presente:_

Problema [Aryam]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

 _Fanfics traduzidas:_

Jinkies [Blue Soaring]

Dark Silences [1 a 4 — Sunhawk]

Normal people scare me [1 e 2 — In2lalaLand]

Fatalistic [1 a 4 — Kracken]

Alone [1 a 3 — Little Mouse]

Trust [Babaca]

The Arrangement [1 a 3 — Maldoror]

Unity [Babaca]

A night in Cairo [Karen_KKChitown]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Everybody breaks [1— The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 4 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Diana Lua**

 _Fanfic autoral:_

Queimando


End file.
